Sanvers Christmas
by kevlarishaught
Summary: fluff one-shots based on the christmas ship meme floating around tumblr
1. Chapter 1

I came home after a long day at the DEO (do the alien catastrophes ever stop?). Walking down the hall, something seemed off. Of course there was still a pumpkin cut out hanging on the door to my- our apartment. Maggie had moved in with me a few months ago.

Anyway, when I opened the door Maggie turned around from the mini fake tree she was decorating and grinned. "Surprise!" I looked around the apartment. There were green, red, and silver garlands hung around the kitchen and framing the doorways. Wreaths hung in various places on the walls. There was a fake snowman sitting in the middle of the island in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure that was new. And of course, the little tree hung with ornaments and lights.

"Babe" I said taking half a step further into the apartment. "What're you doin'?"

"I know how much you love Christmas and how stressful work's been lately so… I thought this might cheer you up a bit." Maggie was crazy but that prideful smile was so cute. I couldn't help myself so I walked over and kissed her softly.

"It looks great. But, Maggie, it's October."

She flashed a dorky smile and turned the cheery music up. Pulling me to the middle of the room she started dancing (badly) and singing (less badly). The real surprise is the fact that Maggie evidently knows _all_ the words to "Twelve Days of Christmas".

Now that it's actually December, Maggie and I are throwing a Holiday party. Of course, in the Danvers house that always meant a day if cooking and baking, so Maggie and I put on the holiday classics and got to work in the kitchen.

By mid afternoon it was cookie time and we had pulled everything out. I started cracking eggs while my assistant (let's be real, I do most of the cooking in this relationship) started scooping flour. I noticed that she had dropped some on the counter. Maggie tried to clean it up with a towel, but she dropped it on the the counter and the flour flew into the air.

I rolled my eyes but she laughed. Though, as she did she inhaled some of the cloud and started coughing.

"Oh my god Maggie. Have you never even been in a kitchen?"

"I am a detective, Danvers. How would I have time to bake?"

I looked at her for a second. "I am too" I replied.

"Yeah but you're perfect, baby." She smiled teasingly before saying, "can you help me with this?" I stepped closer and picked up the measuring cup from the counter. As I did Maggie gave the flour bag a sudden squeeze and once again it billowed into the air, this time covering (yes, covering) me and the floor beneath us.

"Sawyer! You jerk!"

"C'mon you know you love it" she replied through fits of laughter.

Obviously I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that night in the bar I knew exactly how I felt. Alex had sparked something in me and I couldn't stop feeling it. The kiss was amazing; unlike anything I'd experienced. It was a week before I got over myself and went running back to that kiss. Not to give you too much information, but I tried everything that week to replicate the feeling. Nothing worked. Alex is one of a kind.

And now, it is a holiday, and I plan on taking full advantage of that fact. She's my girlfriend now and we live together, so there is no reason we can't… appreciate our connection. Aside from the fact that Alex is a badass agent of the secretive DEO and doesn't always think she has time for it. Luckily for me (and her) though, I know her Kryptonite: mistletoe.

I mean you can't say no! I tested it out by hanging one by our front door. Sure enough I got a goodbye kiss yesterday while leaving for work. And one hell of a welcome home kiss last night.I took the liberty go to the store and got a couple more bundles of the plant. Alex was still at work so I took the opportunity to hang the mistletoe around the house. I went to the closest and pulled out the bag. I put them on the coffee table and counted them out. Ten. I was only going to get 2 more but when I was at the store I just couldn't help myself. I got to work spreading them around.

Alex finally got home around 10 pm. She looked exhausted; apparently she and Kara had been fighting quite the stubborn alien. She went straight to the kitchen, only to realize that there was mistletoe hanging from the vent over the stove.

"Maggie! Come here." I went. As soon as I was within reach she pulled me into a kiss and I smiled.

After getting some food she went to our room to change out of her work clothes. I must admit I was a bit disappointed about that, as her DEO uniform is very attractive on her. Although, her pajamas are adorable. While she was changing, I poured us some eggnog (yes, with rum). I was facing away when she started to come back into the main room, but I could feel her rolling her eyes at the mistletoe in the doorway.

When I turned towards her she smirked and I walked over to kiss her. She tried to pull me into the room with her, but I said no and pointed out that we had left off in the middle of an episode of Orphan Black.

I handed Alex one of the glasses of eggnog. Her response: "ew no."

"I'm sorry what? You, Alex Danvers, turning down alcohol?" Turns out she doesn't like eggnog. Apparently it she thought it was too sweet even as a kid.

As we watched the show Alex started to fall asleep. She would never admit it but I could see her head drooping to the side every couple minutes. At one point her head flopped back against the back of the couch.

"You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

"What's up Alex?"

"Maggie, look up." Of course I didn't have to, but I did anyway.

Perhaps my best choice was putting the mistletoe above the couch. And thank god it was Friday because this morning we woke up to the sun shining through the windows, and we were still tangled together under a blanket, still on the couch.


End file.
